


Eren's Curse

by Myoneloveismusic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Humanity's Strongest, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Titan Eren, curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoneloveismusic/pseuds/Myoneloveismusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For years the town of Shinganshina has been plagued by fierce horror stories of a fearsome creature that lives out in the woods. They say that once the sun sets, a terrifying monster emerges and kills anyone found outside the town’s walls. One day, a famous military officer wanders into town. Rivaille is known as Humanity’s Strongest and has been able to defeat anything that he’s been put up against. The people of Shinganshina ask Rivaille for his help in defeating the monster that terrifies the town. Rivaille reluctantly agrees, but what happens when the fierce monster that everyone is so afraid of, isn't quite what it seems?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eren's Curse

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the SNK Artists Network Big Bang challenge! I had a whole lot of fun writing this and working with feradraco! Look out for their art for this work on tumblr. Please let me know your thoughts and feel free to comment. This is also my first time writing nsfw, so I'd love some feedback on that!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~MOLIM

Rivaille was tired. Well, really he was always tired. It seemed as though every time he would get the chance to finally return home, something would come up that would prevent him from getting back to his town. He really couldn’t blame the people who asked him for help. Rivaille blamed his superiors. They were the ones that crafted this persona that he was the only person who could solve people’s problems. The things he helped out with weren’t petty in the least, but being dubbed “Humanity’s Strongest” definitely had its drawbacks.

This time would be different, though. Rivaille was going to make it home and have the long awaited break that he deserved. He already had everything planned out. He was going to hole himself up in his house for a good few days and spend his time drinking endless amounts of tea and making his way through his small library of books that hadn’t been touched since they’d been bought. Rivaille knew that Erwin would probably try and convince him to go into headquarters and Isabelle would be waiting to beat down his door, but Rivaille was going to have none of it. This was going to be his time and there was nothing that was going to get in his way. Or so he thought.

The town of Shinganshina was nothing spectacular. Just another town on the outer limits of the country’s territory. It relied quite heavily on farming, but did have a larger population than most. It would be one of Rivaille’s last stops before he returned home and would provide adequate supplies for the remainder of his journey. It wasn’t uncommon for these outer towns to be wary of travelers, and Rivaille wasn’t surprised when he was given suspicious looks upon passing through the entry gates. Many of the townspeople immediately moved into nearby buildings. Others simply moved to the sides of the road, but it was clear that no one was going to get in his way.

Slowly and cautiously, Rivaille rode towards the center of the town where he hoped a bustling and stocked market would be waiting for him. He wasn’t disappointed, although as people noticed his presence they stopped what they were doing and watched him suspiciously. A rather fat man selling meat spat in Rivaille’s direction, causing his expression to change to one of disgust.

“You there!” A voice called out from behind him. Rivaille stopped his horse and turned in his saddle to see who the voice belonged to. It was obviously a businessman. He wore a fine-tailored, pin-stripe suit and an expensive-looking silk tie. The dark blue of his suit did not quite match the bright red of his tie.

“Can I help you?” Rivaille answered.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that? We don’t much care for strangers in this town.” He said, contemptuously.

“I noticed.” Rivaille responded, no hint of emotion in his voice. He sighed. “Look, I’m just here to get more supplies and I’ll be on my way. I’ve been kept far too busy with military work and I’m only a few days ride from home.”

“Military work.” He sneered. “So you’re one of _those_ useless pigs!”

“He’s not useless!” Someone spoke up from the crowd.

“ _What?!_ ” The businessman snarled.

A little boy ran from his place hidden behind the adults. “He’s not useless. He’s the military’s greatest officer, Humanity’s Strongest soldier, Rivaille!” The townspeople broke out into excited murmurs and the businessman’s eyes went wide. The man in question rolled his eyes, exasperated by the town’s excitement.

“Y-you’re h-humanity’s s-s-strongest?” The businessman stuttered out.

“I’m Rivaille. Nothing more, nothing less.”

The businessman turned to the quickly gathering crowd. “Bring this man fresh provisions. Someone take care of his horse. Take him to the boardinghouse and give him a warm meal and bed with fresh sheets!” Everyone jumped into action. Rivaille was quickly ushered (more like pushed) from his horse and taken (dragged) to the boardinghouse and sat (forced) into the dining room. A meal was quickly prepared for him. The people’s attentions were frustrating as always, but Rivaille was thankful for the warm food.

As Rivaille ate, the businessman joined him. Rivaille gave him a hard stare, hoping that it would scare him off, but to no avail. “I’m sorry about how I acted earlier. As you can see, our town is a bit wary of strangers.” He waited for Rivaille to respond and when he didn’t the man continued. “We have a little problem and I hope that you’ll be able to help us get rid of it.”

Rivaille shook his head. “I’m sorry, but I can’t. I’ve been detained for far too long over the past few months and really need to get back to headquarters.” It wasn’t a complete lie. Headquarters was in the same town that Rivaille lived in, but he wouldn’t be going there right away.

“Please.” The man pleaded. Rivaille gave him a pointed stare. “Fine, you don’t have to help us, just listen to what we’re going through.” When Rivaille didn’t respond, the man forged ahead. “For years we’ve been plagued by a fearsome creature that lives out in the woods. Once the sun sets, a monster emerges and kills anyone found outside of the town’s walls. Many people have died at the hands of this monster and we would like nothing more than to get rid of it for good. Many people have tried to kill it, but none have succeeded. You are our last hope. As Humanity’s Strongest, I’m sure that you’ll be the one who can rid of this cursed being.”

Rivaille sighed, knowing he was going to regret the decision he was making. “I can look into this problem, but I can’t guarantee that I’ll be able to kill this monster for you.”

The relief was evident on the other man’s face. “Thank you so much! I have faith that you’ll be able to rid of this evil once and for all.”

Rivaille nodded and stood, not wanting to argue with the man. Besides, if he was going to beat this thing, then he needed to do some investigating while it was still light outside. Rivaille left the boardinghouse and walked towards the town exit. The people weren’t overtly friendly with him now that they knew who he was, but they weren’t staring daggers at him either. Rivaille exited through the gates and walked towards the wooded area closely neighboring Shinganshina.

The area was nice. The trees weren’t packed tightly together and it was relatively quiet except for the sounds of birds chirping and the distant sound of water from what Rivaille presumed was a river located somewhere within the forest. The forest was calm. Rivaille would’ve thought that it would have been dark and ominous since the people were so afraid, but that wasn’t the case at all. He continued through the forest hoping to stumble upon the river that he heard and was surprised when he happened upon a clearing.

The clearing was filled with wildflowers and, to Rivaille’s surprise, in the center, where the sunlight was able to break through the trees, sat a young man. His tan skin nearly glowed in the sunlight and he had a smile on his face. His eyes were closed as he soaked up the sun’s rays. Rivaille stood there a few moments watching him, before letting his presence be known. “Excuse me?” He called startling the young man.

The man in question whipped his head towards Rivaille, eyes wide, obviously surprised to have someone else there. He jumped to his feet and gave Rivaille a once over before speaking. “People usually don’t come out here, you must be from out of town. I’m Eren.”

Rivaille nodded. “Rivaille. I stopped in town to replenish my supplies for the rest of my journey. I’m on my way home, but the townspeople asked me to look after something in the woods.”

Eren smiled sadly. “You must be talking about the monster.”

“I am. They want me to kill it for them.”

“I wish you the best of luck and I hope that you are able to succeed.” Eren still had that same sad smile on his face.

“Thank you, Eren.” Rivaille turned to go. “What are you doing out here anyway? You aren’t afraid of the monster?”

“Of course I’m afraid of it, but it only comes out at night. The sunlight protects us.” Eren looked up at the sky, his green eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

“I see. Then I suppose I will see you tomorrow.” Rivaille left the meadow and walked back the way he came.

Eren watched him go and spoke softly to himself. “But you won’t see me tomorrow no matter what happens.”

Rivaille made it back to town, satisfied with what he had seen in the forest. It wasn’t a dark place by any means and Rivaille had a feeling that the small clearing was where he would need to be later that night. Rivaille returned to the inn where he was staying and entered his room. He was intent on getting some sleep before needing to go out and face off with some unknown creature. He stripped out of his outerwear and carefully left it folded on the room’s table. Rivaille peeled back the crisp bedsheets, satisfied with the clean feel of them and crawled into bed. He soon drifted off into a dreamless sleep in preparation for what was to come.

* * *

 

Rivaille awoke all too soon to the setting sun. The sky was a mixture of blood-red and orange that produced an effect absolutely breathtaking. Rivaille reluctantly left the comfort his bed, not wanting to deal with the creature that was supposedly waiting for him in the forest. He re-dressed himself and silently left the inn. The streets were completely empty. If Rivaille hadn’t been there earlier that day, he wouldn’t have even believed that people lived in the town.

Rivaille let himself through the already closed gates that kept people inside, or in this case, something out of the town. By the time he reached the first trees, the sun had completely vanished, leaving a bright moon and starry sky in its place. Rivaille navigated the forest with ease, the light from the moon providing sufficient light for the trek. He didn’t hear anything out of the ordinary and wasn’t expecting to find anything. That is, until he found the edge of the clearing once again. Standing on the other side of the meadow was something Rivaille had never seen before.

It was obviously the monster that everyone in Singanshina knew about. It resembled a human, although it was much taller, several times the size of a normal human being. It had shaggy brown hair and an elongated face. Its muscles were well-defined, but lacked human reproductive organs as it stood there completely unclothed. Rivaille hadn’t made a sound and had paused among the shadows, but somehow the monster had still heard him and turned to face the spot where Rivaille was standing in wait.

Rivaille moved out into the meadow and took a defensive stance, waiting for an attack that never came. The monster just stood there, observing him, looking almost…sad. Rivaille, curious, lowered his blades and took a tentative step forward, wondering how the monster would respond. It took a step back and continued to do so with every step that Rivaille took, never allowing the space between them to shrink. Understanding that the monster wouldn’t allow him to get any closer, Rivaille sat down in the grass to wait. He wasn’t sure what he was waiting for, but he was willing to wait for whatever it was.

The monster waited a few minutes, watching Rivaille just sit there. After some time passed and it deemed it…safe?...it sat down mirroring Rivaille in the grass. The two continued to watch each other as time went on. Neither seemed to get tired. Rivaille didn’t even attempt to make conversation, certain that the monster wouldn’t be able to respond to anything he offered anyway.

The night passed slowly and Rivaille was relieved when dawn started to approach. The sky began to lighten and before long, the first rays of sunlight peeked over the horizon. Rivaille looked from the horizon back to where the monster was, or had been, as the spot was now currently occupied by a familiar green-eyed boy. Eren was sitting there, with that all too familiar sad smile, mirroring Rivaille’s posture, as the monster had been doing moments ago.

Rivaille jumped to his feet and pulled out his blades. “What the hell _are_ you?” He hissed.

Eren got to his feet, brushing the grass from his pants. “Good morning, Rivaille. It looks like you found the monster.”

“ _Eren_.” Rivaille warned.

Eren sighed. “It started happening several years ago. I was cursed by this woman. I killed her lover while protecting my sister and she cursed me saying that I had no idea what love was. Until I learn what love is, I’m forced to turn into that monster every night and when people get too close, I lose all control over myself and kill them.”

Rivaille lowered his blades. “So that’s why you wouldn’t let me get close to you last night.” Eren nodded. “I suppose I have no choice but to help you fall in love. What I don’t understand is if you know what the solution is, how come you haven’t tried to break the curse on your own?”

“I have tried, but I haven’t found the right person in Shinganshina. You’ll really help me Rivaille?” Eren asked sheepishly.

“Of course. I said that I would help solve the town’s problem. I never said that I had to kill someone to do it.” Rivaille sheathed his blades and turned, walking to the edge of the clearing. He turned back when he noticed that Eren wasn’t following him. “Come on Eren, we have work to do.” Eren smiled and ran to catch up to Rivaille who was quickly making his way through the trees.

* * *

 

Ever since Rivaille agreed to help Eren break his curse, Eren couldn’t stop smiling. He was so happy that his curse was finally going to be broken and he could go back to living a normal life in Shinganshina. He should have known, however, that it wasn’t going to be an easy task by any means. As soon as the two men entered through the front gate, Eren could already see the looks of disgust he was getting. Rivaille seemed to be oblivious to it all and Eren was thankful for that.

Eren kept his head down and stayed close to Rivaille as the two made their way to the boardinghouse where promises of a warm meal awaited them both.

“I thought we told you never to show your face here again.” Someone called out from behind them. Eren tried to ignore it, hoping that they would go away. “Look at me when I’m talking to you, freak!” Someone gripped Eren’s arm and pulled him around.

“Is there a problem here?” Rivaille asked the group of guys surrounding Eren, eyes narrowed.

“Yeah, there’s a problem.” The one holding Eren sneered. “We told this piece of shit never to come back to town and he didn’t listen.”

“Look, Jean…” Eren began.

“Shut it!” He said, shoving Eren to the ground.

“Look, I don’t know what your problem is, nor do I care. I asked him to come back here with me so you have no business with him. Understood?” Rivaille explained, leveling Jean with a hard stare.

Jean looked taken aback by the shorter man questioning him, but he scowled at him nonetheless. “Why should I listen to you?” He snarled.

In the blink of an eye, Rivaille had pulled out one of his blades and had it pressed up against Jean’s throat. “Does this answer your question?”

Jean visibly swallowed. “Y-yes, sir!” He squeaked.

Rivaille lowered his blade and stepped back. Jean and his cronies wasted no time in running out of there. Rivaille turned to where Eren was sitting in the dirt.

“Thanks.” Eren said, obviously embarrassed.

Rivaille shrugged. “They’re just a bunch of idiots. Don’t waste your time worrying about them.” He held out a hand that Eren gratefully took and pulled the younger man to his feet. “Hungry?” Rivaille asked and Eren nodded.

A few minutes later, Rivaille and Eren were seated in the inn’s dining room with several plates of steaming food in front of them. Eren wasted no time in cutting into his food, shoveling it into his mouth as though he hadn’t eaten in weeks. Rivaille watched, amused and slightly disgusted by his table manners.

“When was the last time you ate?” He asked out of curiosity. Eren stopped, fork halfway to his mouth, and to Rivaille’s surprise, _blushed_.

“It’s been…a long time since I’ve eaten something like this. I usually have to get by on wild plants or small animals that I can catch.”

“How long?” Rivaille pushed.

“Years, probably.” Eren whispered. “That’s how long I’ve been in the forest. Since they…” He trailed off.

“What did they do, Eren?” He wasn’t sure why, but Rivialle found he desperately wanted to know what happened to the boy.

“I was kicked out of Shinganshina.” He put his fork down. “It was around the time when I was cursed. I’m not sure if they know it’s me or what happened. I don’t really remember a lot from the beginning and now everyone hates me.”

Rivialle’s heart clenched. “You’re coming with me.”

“Huh?” Eren asked, confused.

“It’s obvious that we aren’t going to find someone you love in this town. Too much has happened. You’re going to come with me and we’re going to find you someone somewhere else.“

Eren smiled. “You mean, I’m going somewhere new?!”

“Yes. You’ll come with me. Now hurry up and eat. We have to get more supplies and a horse for you. We’ll leave this afternoon.”

Eren beamed, wordlessly returning to his meal and in awe of the man before him.

* * *

 

Finding supplies for Eren proved to be slightly more difficult than Rivaille would’ve imagined. It was obvious the entire town held something against the boy, but he wasn’t sure what. Luckily, Rivaille only needed to use a bit of ‘persuasion’ and the things that were needed were easily gathered. By mid-afternoon, Eren had a horse prepared for him and the two men were ready to ride out of Shinganshina.

“Are you ready?” Rivaille asked, knowing this was probably hard for Eren.

Eren smiled at him. “More than you’ll ever know.”

Rivaille nodded and the two spurred their horses into action. Eren whooped as the two flew through the gates and the wind whipped at his cloak, almost giving him the appearance of having wings. Rivaille couldn’t help but stare at the younger man. He just seemed so free as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders simply from leaving the place that had caused so many problems for him. They rode in continued silence and made incredible progress in only a few hours until the day was obviously beginning to come to an end.

“We should stop here.” Rivaille said, slowing his horse to a trot.

“Why, Rivaille?” Eren whined, doing the same with his own horse.

Rivaille looked towards the sky. “It’s going to get dark soon and you can’t ride a horse if you turn into a monster.”

Eren’s face fell. “Oh yeah. I’ll still turn into a monster when it gets dark. I guess you’re right. You could probably use some sleep anyway.”

Rivaille nodded, bringing his horse to a stop and jumping down. “We can make camp over here. Grab some firewood. I’ll make a fire and you can set up the tents.”

Eren wordlessly jumped down from his horse and began collecting branches and sticks. Rivaille tied the horses to a tree and began pulling out food items. Before long, the two were seated in front of a blazing fire and Rivaille was cooking dinner. Eren wasted no time erecting the tent that Rivaille would sleep in and sat watching the older man cook.

“Rivaille…” Eren began. The older man hummed. “What are we going to do when we get to your hometown?”

The older man looked over and quirked an eyebrow, momentarily pausing his cooking. “Break the curse of course. I have to help you fall in love with a woman.”

“What if we can’t do it?” He whispered.

“We have to.” Eren looked over at Rivaille surprised. “Turning into a monster every night is no way to live. I can’t just leave you like that.”

Silence descended between the two, the only sound being that of the fire crackling. “Rivaille…” Eren said softly. The older man hummed again. “Thanks.”

“Shut up and eat.” He said, handing Eren his half of their finished dinner. Eren readily obeyed, spooning the delicious meal into his mouth. Rivaille soon joined him and before long, they’d finished off every last bit of food.

“The sun’s just about to set.” Eren said getting up from his place. He moved the furthest distance he had to in order to ensure Rivaille’s safety during the night.

Oddly enough, once Eren had moved away, the fire felt slightly less warm to Rivaille. He watched Eren from where he sat by the fire, tired, but not wanting to leave the boy alone to what was sure going to be a lonely night. Rivaille continued to watch, when suddenly, smoke engulfed Eren and his human body was replaced by the monster from the night before. Monster-Eren sat down on the grass and faced Rivaille. Knowing that sitting out with Eren wouldn’t allow for any more conversation, Rivaille left the fire and crawled into his tent, allowing sleep to quickly take him.

* * *

 

Rivaille was awoken in the middle of the night by the sounds of struggle. A very _large_ struggle. Rivaille burst from his tent, blades drawn and couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Somehow, a group of hunters had found their campsite and were currently attacking Eren. He was being bombarded with arrows and had men surrounding him. They weren’t doing much damage, but it was obvious from what Eren had told Rivaille that he didn’t want to hurt anyone and he was desperately trying to maintain control of himself.

“Eren!” Rivaille ran forward and started taking down hunters left and right, hurting them just enough that they’d have to stop fighting, but not enough to kill them. Rivaille used his 3-D maneuver gear and brought himself up onto Eren’s shoulder. Eren stopped moving immediately, all too aware of who exactly was standing on his shoulder. “Leave here immediately!” Rivaille directed towards the group of hunters.

“Why should we let that monster go? It’s a menace to society!” The man Rivaille assumed to be their leader, argued.

“A menace to society, you say? I haven’t seen it attack a town. The only menace to society is you!” Rivaille snarled, pointing his blade at the other man. “Now get out of here, before I change my mind about killing you.”

The other man grumbled, but did as Rivaille asked. Once they were gone, Rivaille turned to look at Eren’s face. The young man hadn’t moved an inch since Rivaille had landed on his shoulder.

“Eren?” Rivaille questioned softly. Eren didn’t make any move to acknowledge what he’d said. Rivaille carefully got back to the ground and went back inside his tent, suspecting they’d have a lot to discuss in the morning.

Morning came all too quickly for Rivaille, who felt as though he hadn’t gotten any sleep since being woken up in the night. He left his tent and found Eren sitting on the ground at the opposite end of their camp. “Eren?” Rivaille hesitantly called. Eren didn’t make a move. “Are you okay? They didn’t hurt you, did they?”

“Are you an idiot?” Eren whispered harshly.

“What?” Rivaille asked, more out of surprise than not being able to hear.

“I said…are you an idiot?” Eren said, his voice rising. “I told you how dangerous it was to get near me, so why did you do that last night?!”

Rivaille straightened. “Because I knew that you wouldn’t hurt me.”

Eren stood with his fists clenched. “There’s no way that you could’ve known that. I was fine taking care of those men. You didn’t need to help me.”

Rivaille’s anger exploded inside his chest. “I don’t care if you _were_ handling the situation. I wasn’t about to leave you there to deal with it all on your own. What if they had _killed_ you? What then? What did you expect me to do?”

“I didn’t want you to interfere! We don’t even know if I _can_ be killed while I’m a monster.” Eren stalked over to where his horse was tied up. “I’ll go break this curse myself. If I die, fine, but I’m not about to put you in any more danger.” He swung himself into his saddle and started riding off.

“I chose to come, Eren! Eren!” Rivaille called after him in a desperate attempt to get the young man to stay. It was no use. Eren either didn’t hear, or ignored Rivaille’s words. Eren quickly pushed his horse into a full gallop and before long, he was only a speck in the distance. “Damn it.” Rivaille swore. He quickly packed up the tent and the rest of his supplies and set out with his own horse, going in the same direction that Eren had left in.

Rivaille was worried about the younger man, especially after what had happened the night before. This whole situation was sensitive for Eren and Rivialle didn’t want him to do something that he might regret. There was also the possibility that night would come and Eren would be attacked again after changing back into his monster form. The thought of something like that happening nearly made Rivaille succumb to the panic rising within him. He tried to urge his horse on faster, but there wasn’t much more the overworked creature could do.

Before long, the terrain started to blend together. Rivaille had no idea how far he had come and wasn’t sure if he would ever be able to find Eren at this rate. Not only had he gotten a head start on Rivaille, but Eren could have easily changed direction and headed towards somewhere else. Rivaille could only hope that Eren hadn’t been smart enough to do that and was still on his current path. Half the day had already passed and Rivaille had no plans of slowing down. He wasn’t even going to stop to have a meal. There was no time, Rivaille _had_ to find Eren.

It was a strange feeling for Rivaille. He hadn’t encountered anyone all day, but he also wasn’t sure how close he was to the nearest town. Rivaille knew he must be getting close at least. He just hoped that Eren wouldn’t stumble upon a town at nightfall. It was already starting to get late. The time when Rivaille would have stopped for his evening meal had come and gone. He silently wondered if Eren had eaten anything yet. He supposed the younger man probably had after all those years living in the woods.

Rivaille was so lost in thought that he almost missed the sound of running water nearby. He quickly pulled on the reigns of his horse, abruptly bringing them both to a stop. Rivaille closed his eyes and strained his ears. That was definitely the sound of running water. Rivaille turned his horse in the direction of what he hoped was a river and set out at a trot. The sound of water continued to grow louder and Rivaille finally broke through the last remaining trees that separated him from the promise of some relief.

The sight that Rivaille was met with had him almost sighing with relief.There, seated next to the river, sat Eren and his horse tied to a nearby tree. Eren didn’t notice him at first, giving Rivaille time to collect himself and swung down from his horse.

“Eren?” Rivaille asked, gently.

Eren whipped his head around to look at him, his expression going from one of loneliness, to shock, and finally back to anger that had occupied his features earlier that day. “What are you doing here?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Rivaille questioned. “I followed you.”

“Why?” He asked, rising to his feet.

“Because I wasn’t about to let you go out on your own.” Rivaille responded, taking a step toward Eren.

“And I told you that I’d do this by myself.”

“And I’m not about to let you. I said I was going to help you, Eren. So let me help you.” Rivaille took another step towards Eren.

“There’s nothing to help me with. I’m already too far gone.” Eren let out a humorless laugh. “I don’t think there’s anyone out there who can love me.”

Rivaille practically exploded at Eren’s words. “You’re wrong!” Eren looked up in surprise. “There is someone out there who loves you and just maybe…you can learn to love them.”

Eren’s right hand moved to grip the fabric of his shirt that lay over his heart. “I don’t think so Rivaille. You know the curse. I don’t know how to love.”

“Yes, you do.” Rivaille approached Eren where he stood opposite from him. “Someone just needs to help you realize that.” Rivaille reached up and took Eren’s hand that rested over his heart.

“Rivaille…what…” Eren began.

“You’re an idiot.” Rivaille cupped Eren’s cheek with his other hand. He leaned in and gave Eren a gentle, yet passionate kiss. Eren was taken aback, but only for a moment. He quickly responded to the kiss, bringing his free hand up to the back of Rivaille’s neck in order to deepen the kiss.

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” Eren murmured into the kiss. “I’m stupid.”

“Shut up.” Rivaille chastised while snaking his other hand up into Eren’s hair, taking a firm grip in the chocolate brown locks. The kiss became even more heated and frantic, each man trying to gain some form of purchase. After a few moments, the two broke away, panting and trying to get some form of oxygen into their burning lungs.

“I want you, Rivaille.” Eren said, voice low and eyes smoldering.

“I want you, too. We need to set up the tent.” Rivaille broke his gaze away from Eren’s and moved over to where the tent was tied to his horse.

“Now?!” Eren asked, almost offended.

Rivaille just stared at Eren, almost as if he was the one to suggest setting up a tent when the both of them were prepared to rip off their clothes. “Yes, now. I’m not about to take you while we’re out in the open. Now come over here and help me. It’ll get done a lot faster that way.” Rivaille resumed his task of taking out his kit. Eren walked over and reached his arms around Rivaille in order to help, effectively pinning the older man between him and the horse.

Rivaille suppressed a shiver when he felt Eren’s hot breath ghost over the back of his neck. “We should hurry. I’m getting impatient.”

“Then move your fingers.” Rivaille said, voice dropping an octave.

Somehow, the two managed to (just barely) get the tent up. There were several stolen kisses, which caused the task to take twice as long, but once it was up, the two men wasted no time with getting inside. Rivaille pushed Eren down and the younger man moved him over his own hips so that Rivaille was straddling Eren. Rivaille could feel Eren’s hardness underneath him, making him all the more ready to fully be with Eren.

“You look so good like this, Rivaille. Seeing you on top of me…it’s indescribable.”

Rivaille looked down at Eren through hooded eyes. “Oh, really? The sight that I have doesn’t even come close to being satisfactory. You are far too clothed.”

Eren smirked. “I think I can fix that.”

“Good.” Rivaille said, leaning down to capture Eren’s lips once more. Rivaille placed his hands at the hem of Eren’s shirt and slowly slid them upward, feeling the ripple of Eren’s muscles as he moved. Eren broke the kiss for a moment to pull his shirt the rest of the way off. He sat up and tossed his shirt into the corner. Eren grabbed Rivaille’s hips and tried to move him as close as possible. The friction they were both inevitably met with elicited wonderfully sensual moans from each of them.

Eren moved one of his hands to Rivaille’s back, while taking his lips in his own once more. He slipped his hand underneath Rivaille’s shirt and slowly moved around until his hand was resting on Rivaille’s stomach. Eren took his other hand and had it join the first where it stayed on Rivaille’s stomach. Eren explored the contours of Rivalle’s body. He was absolutely amazed by the toned muscles that seemed to make up every part of the older man and it was all his. Rivaille, impatient that Eren was taking so long, broke the kiss once again to pull off his own shirt.

Seeing each other in this new way caused their kisses to become even more needy and frantic. “I need you Rivaille.” Eren said, breathless. He bit his lip, somewhat embarrassed by his confession. Rivialle didn’t bother responding. He kissed down Eren’s jaw and to his collarbone. Eren gasped, yearning for even more contact as the kisses left a trail of fire down his skin. Rivaille complied with Eren’s wordless request and continued to trail kisses down over his chest, towards the hem of his pants.

Rivaille hooked his thumbs under the band of both Eren’s pants and boxers and pulled them down in one swift motion. “Hnng!” Eren whimpered as his member met the cool air. Rivaille wrapped his hand around Eren’s cock and gave a few good pumps. “Ri-Rivaille!” Eren panted. “I need you now!” He pleaded. Rivaille gave Eren a quick kiss before rolling off of him to pull his own pants off while Eren kicked his the rest of the way off of his ankles.

Rivaille settled himself in between Eren’s legs. He wrapped one hand around Eren’s cock and quickly sucked one of his fingers before bringing it to Eren’s entrance. Rivaille slowly began pumping Eren while circling the younger man’s hole. “Ready?” Rivaille asked. Eren bit his lip and nodded, gasping as Rivaille’s finger slid inside of him and clenched at the foreign feeling. “Relax.” Rivaille soothed and Eren forced his body to comply.

When Rivaille felt Eren’s body slacken, he resumed his pumps on Eren’s cock and pushed a second finger in. He slid a finger over Eren’s slit providing the young man with a wave of pleasure to help accommodate Rivaille’s second finger. He began scissoring his fingers, stretching Eren even more and doing his best to match the timing of his pumps with the movement of his fingers. When he felt that Eren was ready, Rivaille added a third finger.

Rivaille curled his fingers, searching for that sweet spot and received a pleasant response when Eren’s back arched and his toes curled. “Rivaille!” Eren whined. “I need you inside me, now!” Rivaille pulled his fingers out of Eren and lined his cock up with Eren’s entrance, giving himself a few good pumps to thoroughly spread his pre-cum. Rivaille kissed Eren once more and pushed inside of him. Eren hissed as he was entered and Rivaille sighed in pleasure. Rivaille moved slowly, allowing the two of them to relish in the feeling of being together, but he increased his pace before long, moving much more quickly.

“More Rivaille! Harder…faster…” Eren panted. Rivaille hiked one of Eren’s legs over his shoulders in order to give himself better access and resumed pumping Eren’s cock with his other as he slammed into him.

Eren was seeing stars. Rivaille kept hitting his prostate over and over. Combine that with the attention Rivaille was paying to his cock, and Eren was close to the edge. “Rivaille, I’m close.” Eren gasped out. Rivaille gave his wrist a twist in time with his thrust into Eren’s prostate, effectively bringing Eren to climax. “Rivaille!” Eren screamed as he came all over his chest. The sound of Eren calling Rivaille’s name sent him over the edge. Rivaille’s motions stuttered as he was also pushed over the edge and filled Eren up.

As the two men came down from their high, Rivaille pulled out of Eren and laid down beside him. Rivaille grabbed the blanket edge and cleaned the both of them up. After Rivaille was finished, Eren wrapped his arms around Rivaille and held him close. “I’m sorry, Rivaille.”

“I told you to shut up. It doesn’t matter now. Just go to sleep.” Eren easily complied, exhausted from their activities. Rivaille tried to watch Eren a little longer, wanting to see what Eren looked like when he slept, but drifted off as well before long.

* * *

 

Rivaille woke up to a dark tent. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, more disoriented than usual. Rivaille bolted upright, the events of earlier that night coming back to him. As far as Rivaille knew, Eren hadn’t left the tent after the two of them went to sleep. Rivaille looked beside him, expecting to find the spot where Eren had been empty, but the younger man was still there. He was also…human. Rivaille was utterly confused. It was clearly the middle of the night, but Eren apparently hadn’t turned into his monster form.

“Eren?” Rivaille questioned, nudging the other boy.

“Huh?” Eren asked, sleepily. “Rivaille, go back to sleep.” He said pulling Rivaille back down beside him. Rivaille easily complied, not too worried about what was going on. He was just happy to be with Eren like this. Rivaille was just about to fall back asleep when he heard a rustle of leaves.

Rivaille quickly got up and retrieved his pants from a corner of the tent. “Eren, get up.”

“Rivaille?” Eren said groggily, but became alert quickly when he noticed Rivaille pulling out one of his blades.

“Get dressed, I heard something.” Eren quickly followed his orders, pulling on his pants and joining Rivaille at the tent flap. “Ready?” He asked and Eren nodded. The two slipped out of the tent, Rivaille blade at the ready, only to find a very peculiar woman.

“Oh! Hello!” She exclaimed. She was a very excited person and had a thick pair of goggles on.

Rivaille lowered his blade, obviously confused by this interesting character. “Who are you?”

“How rude of me! I’m Hanji, the witch.” She said, proudly.

“Witch?” Rivaille questioned.

“You’re the person who cursed me!” Eren blurted.

Hanji beamed, obviously pleased that he remembered. “Yes, I am! I’m also very pleased to tell you that you have broken my curse!”

Rivaille and Eren shared a look. “What do you mean?” Eren asked.

“I mean exactly what I said. Eren, you’ve finally learned how to love and you’ve broken my curse. I’ve come to deliver my congratulations. I hope you two have a happy life together! Goodbye!” Hanji disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving two very confused men after such an abrupt meeting.

Eren smiled, pleased by the very odd encounter. “My curse is broken.” He turned to the other man. “Thank you, Rivaille. You broke my curse.”

Rivaille took Eren’s hand and pulled him back towards the tent. “Go back to sleep. We’ll talk about that later when we get back to our house.”

“Our house?” Eren questioned.

Rivaille quirked an eyebrow. “Yes, our house. I assumed that after what we did earlier, it would only make sense for you to come and live with me.”

“Oh, okay.” Eren said, grinning. The two crawled back into their tent and settled down for the first of many nights to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, shameless self-promo, I'm currently working on another fic called You Caused My Heart to Drown if you'd like to check that out and read more of my writing!
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> ~MOLIM


End file.
